Legend of Zelda: Ganon's Revival
by Spirit of Shadow
Summary: Many years after Ganon was sealed away a new Gerudo queen named Vaishna seeks to release him. Zelda and Link are no longer around but their descendants whom Ganon swore his revenge are ready to fight in their place to save Hyrule once again plz R


Hiya this is my first attempt at a Zelda fic I luv Zelda so I just had to write it ^_^  
  
Legend of Zelda: The Heart of Shadows  
  
Many years have passed, Zelda and Link never saw each other again and have since died (but they're not as gone as you might think) and their descendants have taken their place. Link's descendant, Linaye Aeona (pronounced Lin-eye Ay-an-a what it had to have something to do with time ^_^;) and Zelda's descendant Seir (kinda sounds like zare). But the Gerudo queen named Vaishna who is half Gerudo and half of a new race to the world Oriacs who each have a pair of wings of any style and are mainly star gazers, prophets and dancers and a rare few of them even have the ability to see deep within you and look through your past. The Evil Gerudo has set out to release her lord and this is about to change Linaye's and Seir's lives forever when they find each other and the part that their elders played in locking Ganon away and that he will stop at nothing to get his revenge on them.  
  
The golden Sun rose and it's shining rays of light filtered through the green canopy of leaves over head, Linaye Aeona awoke from her deep sleep and nudged her little fairy friend Kiela. "Kiela?" Linaye said sleepily poking the little ball of purple light, "Huh? 5 more minutes please." Kiela said and rolled over "No, we have to go to the Deku tree's clearing he said that there was someone there who he wanted me to meet," Linaye moaned as she pulled her Blonde and light green hair into a high ponytail and tied it messily with a green ribbon, Kiela stirred and fluttered her bright wings noisily as she flew over to the little pool of water that they used as a mirror and looked at Linaye's reflection, "You're a mess! You can't see the great Deku Tree like THAT!" Linaye cried rudely flying in circles around Linaye's head, Linaye was getting angrier and angrier, she plucked Kiela from the air and suddenly dropped her into her silvery mirror pool at the sound of a strange voice outside she ran to the window to see what was causing such a commotion and gasped in horror at what she saw, "Kiela! Kiela! Look!" The young girl cried as the little fairy pulled herself out of the water and quickly flew to the window and landed gently on Linaye's head. In the Kokiri village a gang of Gerudo had shown up and were setting fire to the forest nearby, a young woman with two red bangs either side of her face and red tipped black hair stood watching the destruction. Vaishna, Queen of the Gerudo was to blame for this, her green eyes gleamed with malice and she licked her sharp white fangs that were jutting out of her mouth over her crimson lips evilly as her thieves destroyed everything in sight, she felt like she was being watched and her eyes shot to the window where the two youths were watching, her eyes locked with Linaye's and the purple jewel writhed in silver snakes that adorned her forehead glinted in the sunlight as her hair and black toga like outfit blew around her in the breeze, she smiled and started walking to the Deku tree her pale bare feet and their cruel blood red nails crushed the grass underfoot and she tore the long vine curtain away piercing them with her fingernails and it withered in her grasp as if it had been poisoned and there it was before the Evil Queen. The hidden glade of the Deku Tree. Linaye couldn't move, when that woman had looked at her it had seemed like she'd looked deep inside of her, into her soul.  
  
That was really short cos I'm not sure whether to continue, its mainly cos Im not sure if u guys will like it seeing as its not directly based on Zelda and Link ( o well plz tell me what u think and even if I only get one review I'll continue. Hey that rhymes! Anyway. Ill c u guys l8er ^_~  
  
*~*Spirit of Shadow*~* 


End file.
